


Beloved mine

by BloomTwist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, COO!Ignis, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Old and Married, Photographer!Prompto, WAFF, except they aren't married (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomTwist/pseuds/BloomTwist
Summary: After finishing a merger for the Lucis Caelum conglomerate Ignis Scientia wakes up to the smell of breakfast and Prompto's bright smile.





	Beloved mine

 

It is not every day that Ignis wakes up o the smell of poached eggs and fresh baked bread in the morning. Or with Prompto humming in the kitchen, confidently cooking their breakfast wearing only Ignis' dress shirt.

"Good morning Mister Scientia," Prompto coyly greets the moment he enters the open kitchen.

It takes a moment too long to tear his eyes away from those bare legs and to look at the cheeky blond. The raised eyebrow and teasing smile are undeserved. Prompto wearing his shirts is a surefire way to light his blood in the morning. Even a blind person would be speechless before such a seductive masterpiece. 

"Morning Prompto," he greets back, mouth dry. 

The blond snorts and nods to the living room "Sit down, breakfast will be right away." Ignis doesn't miss the little swing his hips do when turning back, the way his shirt rides up. Suddenly it’s too hot in his flat, he feels a bit lightheaded. It’s not the first time he’s been greeted like this by Prompto, and yet it gets him every time. He doubts he’ll ever grow immune to it.

(Not that he ever wants to.)

He takes a moment to appreciate those lean legs and the little bits of skin they reveal whenever Prompto leans over a counter or turns around. He's wearing nothing underneath -or some very short boxers. Suddenly Ignis can't determine what is he hungry for. 

Idly, his fingers search for a distraction but find nothing when he touches the edge of the sofa.

"My tablet?" he asks confused. His memory is perfect and he clearly remembers leaving it there last night after coming home and reviewing the last details of the Merger one more time. He left it on the corner when Prompto, sweet and sly had coxed him to their bed and gave him the most satisfying massage Ignis ever experienced in his life.  

"Remember the rules?" Prompto asks, and it's hard again to keep his eyes on his face when those bare legs are right before him. Ignis has touched them. He knows the skin is soft and supple despite the myriad of scars. "No tablet before breakfast. The merger is over. Let your minions handle it." 

"I don’t have any." he protest halfheartedly. His little team is not comprised of minions. They are more efficient than the yellow cartoons.

"The moonberg insider information says the merger was favorably received in the market," Prompto says, crossing his arms and Ignis eyes zero on the patch of inner thigh that's revealed. Sometimes he wonders if Prompto is aware of the power he has when he moves like this; wonders of the blond does it on purpose. "Lucis Caelum conglomerate is going to see its action rise by a lot. You did great." 

Ignis is still surprised that a professional photographer knows the basics of the stock market and has access to privileged market information. Then again, the blond _had_ asked Noctis for advice years ago, when he was trying to impress Ignis. 

It was successful too; otherwise they wouldn't be together now. 

"I still need to see the firm's communications," he points out part serious and part wanting to banter.  

"I talked with Noct," Prompto says, leaning over and like this Ignis is glad that the blond doesn't like to button up his shirt. Would he mind if he kissed the uncovered clavicle? "You have the weekend off."

Ignis can feel Noctis' smirk when he goes back to work on Monday. The aggravation is enough to softly rekindle his migraine. "Prompto, what did I say about mingling with my professional life?"

"I don't dip a toe unless you are in the hospital," the blond parrots cupping his face. It's illegal for him to look this innocent and seductive so early in the morning after having called Noctis. Or maybe Ignis just becomes dumb whenever the blond wears his shirts. Is here a correlation? Hm. "You slept like a baby after I gave you a massage last night. You must still be tired," the blond continues, voice growing candid and Ignis is taken by it –and the embarrassment of having slept through Prompto's massage. 

"I can handle a bit of exhaustion," he says just on principle. He didn’t look at the mirror this morning when he washed his face, and his muscles still felt a tad bit listless. Yet he had powered through worse. 

Both of them had.

Prompto’s smile grows into something softer and understanding. "I know. Noct was the one who called. I just asked how many hours I had for a personal celebration with you,” he explains. It’s not an accusation, but Ignis is aware of how little time they had for each other these past few months between their different projects. Maybe he shouldn’t begrudge much the possibility of a free weekend just the two of them. “So cheer up and enjoy an Argentum brand of comfort." Prompto adds, and it’s unfair that Ignis is not entirely awake to enjoy the quick peck to his lips.

"I could grow used to this and not go back on Monday," he suggests and coaxes the blond for a languid kiss. 

"If you quit, I know a few editorials around Eos that would pay _millions_ for five minutes of taking pictures of your face," Prompto whispers playfully after they finish, cupping his face.

Ignis chuckles and leans back on the sofa. "Or maybe I'll let you be the breadwinner in this household."

Prompto whistles "it will be hard to maintain this level of opulence, but you can trust I’ll do my hardest." then he stands up, one hand on his hip and the other doing a finger gun "Only the best for my man."

"I'll be in your care then," he concedes entirely certain Prompto can achieve it. Perhaps not at the same level of a traditional noble house, but one of the featured upcoming worldwide photographers can do a lot. Especially after three collections exhibited in Tenebrae and Insomnia –and one in the Citadel’s royal gallery. 

Prompto nods satisfied with the vote of confidence. "And my care includes no peering at the tablet before breakfast, and a freshly ground and brewed Ebony." he singsongs walking back to the kitchen counter and plating their breakfast.

Ignis closes his eyes, leaning further on the sofa. They are now living together, a step in the decidedly serious direction. Prompto even has even transformed one of the rooms for a darkroom. Ignis is barred from there ever since that time he took Prompto against the counter where he mixed the chemicals to reveal film and almost knocked open one of the containers.

His musings are interrupted when Prompto gives him a steamy mug of ebony. Black and strong, just how he likes it.  _Marry me_ he wants to say after the first sip, but not yet.

They are just over thirty. Living together for more than three years. Maybe it is about time? Ignis takes another sip, the caffeine sharpening his musings. He should find the perfect ring first. Just two or three more months before proposing won't matter.  

The blond has no upcoming trips. There is no potential disaster. When he comes back from work on Monday he won’t find the flat empty. Won’t have Noct storming his office face pale and with the worst news of his life.

When Prompto sits next to him after putting their breakfast on the coffee table, Ignis takes one hand. Intertwines their fingers slowly, and squeezes a little. It earns him a squeeze back and a quick peck.

They are fine. They are safe.

Ignis closes his eyes, savoring the touch and imagines these slow mornings for the rest of his life. The stray touches, the sweet seductions. Imagines Prompto by his side, pampering him and being pampered in return.

Prompto pinches his cheek. “You there Igs? Wanna sleep more?”

_Ah, I’m going to marry this man_ , he decides.

“No,” he says sitting straighter in the sofa. Now that he is aware of it, the breakfast smells as heavenly as it looks. “I was just getting into the spirit.”

Prompto beams. “It’s only just starting! Get ready for a whole weekend of special treatment.”

Ignis tugs him forward and kisses their intertwined fingers. “I’m all yours,” he promises.

Prompto laughs, but both of them know how hard he’s blushing. Ignis makes the mental note to elicit a full body one before the day is over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More fics I did for the Promnis discord! This was a birthday present for Marty.  
> This one _has_ a continuation in the works. For now it stands alone.


End file.
